guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:All for One and One for Justice
Changed? This quest seems to have changed completely. It now involves going to Bloodstone Fen. Did it easily as a protection monk with Koss, Melonni and Zhed. --Cereseternal 19:57, 14 February 2007 (CST) :Bloodstone Fen? Queen Schmuck 02:08, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::Makes sense, Olias discovered stuff about the the White Mantle he did not like, that is why he left, now at least you get to see what it was and help him stop it. --Heurist 06:53, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::BLOODSTONE FEN? That is so sad. I have to drag my Elonian toons to the fen to get him now? Kessel 07:52, 15 February 2007 (CST) ::::I don't think so. Lionguard Figo sends you there directly when you accept. Although I haven't tested it with anyone who hasn't been to Bloodstone Fen yet, I presume it should still work if you haven't been there before. Rubikon 09:00, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::::I did it with my elonian character who didn't have visited Bloostone Fen before because he just have Lion Arch.--Lautrig 02:47, 16 February 2007 (CST) So, Mantle Knight Karriya is no longer involved with this quest? If he is not, please remove (not revert) my update to his page. I would test this myself, but the only PvE char I have that doesn't have Olias is a lvl 8 perma-pre. Thank you. Queen Schmuck 10:14, 15 February 2007 (CST) This mission is easier I think than defeating the five lvl 24 Margonites. But, it does take longer. Completing this quest with just the hench from LA is near impossible. I don't think the summoned torment creatures at the end us "call to the torment." I have only done this quest once and none of the three summoned torment creatures tried to duplicate themselves. Olias is still lvl 15 after this quest.Markh 14:16, 19 February 2007 (CST) :Torment creatures are level 20 and won't use Call to the Torment. I didn't see any difficulties doing the quest with only henchmen from LA. Level 18 E/W, I picked Alesia(Mo) (lvl 10 healer is still efficient), Reyna® (archer is very good survivalist with the +30 ele resistance), Claude(N) (Cultist can keep other's energy up with blood ritual), Orion(E) (For comparatively high damage) and Dunham(Me) (Mesmer spells largely ignore the level difference to target). Myself, I was using template 'OgFCkMnDrYVQYpFliUBsYAA', with +3+1 earth and +1 energy storage. Kitsunebi 16:10, 4 June 2007 (CDT) It doesn't matter if he is still a lvl 15. Just add his attribute points to death magic (12+1+3) and the rest to soulreaping. Then put a minion master build on him and he will level up to 20 very fast (especially if you complete some quests at the same time). His minions are able to kill high lvl creatures (20+) pretty easily.--SiGaRi 17:01, 20 February 2007 (CST) Before I redeem the quest reward, does anyone know if it is possible to reach any outposts from this explorable area? --Charlotte Dod 14:20, 23 February 2007 (CST) The lv24 margs were easy. They're all spell casters, and if you can't come up with a strategy to beat them, then you fulfill the correct definition of "noob." Sucks for whomever hasn't obtained olias yet. --8765 15:01, 23 February 2007 (CST) trivia 3 musketeers — Skuld 14:36, 19 February 2007 (CST) Explorer A small area of Bloodstone Fen was populated specifically for this quest, before then this area was inacessable and unexplorable. Now that we can explore it, does it count towards Tyrian Explorer? --Anonymous 01:36, 7 March 2007 (CST) :Is the area in question in the very NE corner of this map (NE of the bloodstone)? If so, that area awas explorable before, you just had to run past the Justicar and his goons to get to it. If new area was actually added to the map for this, I am sure some others would be wanting to know about it. Queen Schmuck 18:51, 8 March 2007 (CST) Requirments? I have a level 20 Prophecies character in the Consulate Docks and Dinja is not giving this mission. There seems to be more requirements than just "Must own both Prophecies and Nightfall". The character I am using just came from Lion's Arch and has done the 4 quests leading to the Consulate Docks mission but has not started the mission. Does the mission need to be completed prior to seeing this quest? :Docks mission shouldn't need to be completed first... — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 00:48, 26 February 2007 (CST) Level 19 Elonian Mesmer who was quest-pushed through to Consulate Docks for max armor seems able to do Chasing Zenmai but unable to do All for One.. she's accepted the quest but it doesn't take her anywhere. --Eudas 00:36, 2 March 2007 (CST) I had this happen with my Dervish - I'd stopped playing in November, and just recently came back. I was doing stuff in Kryta and didn't want to fight Margonites (and didn't know about the change), so I abandoned this quest. When I went back to get it, nothing. It's as if it doesn't exist. --KaliMagdalene 02:57, 7 March 2007 (CST) Shouldn't this page mention that you have to talk to Deras Tenderlin to get to LA so that you can talk to Lionguard Figo? :On May 28, 2007 19:27 (CST) Foo wrote: "got there right after getting to kamadan, and got the quest. (with an elonian). I bet this means that even a foreigner does not need nothing.", judging from the responses above, think more research is required (as others are reporting their freshly brought over Tyrian / Canthan not being able to immediately get this quest, see comment from Eudas dated March 2, 2007 for example). Also possible, this quest has been "tweaked" by ArenaNet in an update. Have added this quest to the Research needed category, hopefully we can collectively test this one some more and get a definative answer. --Wolfie (talk| ) 22:45, 28 May 2007 (CDT) Canthan elementalist, level 18, has Land of Heroes active but not complited, got taxi to Consulate Docks, Dinja did give the All for One and One for Justice quest. Character in question has not visited Lion's Arch yet, and has no means of getting there yet (neither Canthan nor Elonian quest to get to Kryta is active yet). So at least for Canthan character the Time is Nigh is not necessary if you get to Consulate Docks by other means - essentially someone else doing the Time is Nigh for you. Ferry to Lion's Arch isn't necessary if you complete the Canthan quest to travel there, so that reference in article's requirements isn't entirely accurate. Kitsunebi 15:14, 4 June 2007 (CDT) I removed The Time is Nigh from requirements, because it is not required for this quest. Also added to notes the requirement to have access to Lion's Arch, with link to the two quests that give access there for Nightfall and Factions characters. - Kitsunebi 00:10, 9 June 2007 (CDT) :I can confirm that there are more requirements than those listed. Dinja does not offer this quest, though she did offer me Chasing Zenmai. My character is Tyrian, so of course I have access to Lion's Arch. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 14:05, 18 June 2007 (CDT) ::Actually, nevermind. I had obtained Gain Olias prior to the update. After abandoning the old quest, this one became available. I am adding a note to the article about this. --'Delia Rashesh' (talk) 14:11, 18 June 2007 (CDT) Implications So, what are the implications of a member of the White Mantle, when calling for help from the Unseen Ones, summons a bunch of Torment Creatures? --Valentein 10:26, 10 May 2007 (CDT) that would mean that the mursaat were allied with abaddon, but the undead lich was as well, so that means the last 3/4 of prophecies was all a lie! Cieltsd 02:49, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Who says the 'help' has anything to do with Unseen Ones? The dialogue says: Erulai the Inimical: Look! Surely this is a sign that our gods have not abandoned us. They come now, in my time of need! Olias: What manner of abomination are these? These are not servants of Grenth! Keeping in mind that Erulai is necromancer like Olias, he would normally turn for Grenth for help, and his words might suggest that he assumes Grenth has sent him help. Olias' words fit in with this, when he notes that Grenth is not behind these creatures. Wether this is true or not, in either case neither of them is necessarily aware of what really is going on. Abaddon has his own agenda, and from what I remember of Nightfall campaign, neither the mursaat nor the white mantle were likely aware of Abaddon's involvement. Vizier Khilbron may have been aware of Abaddon, and possibly Abaddon's underling during prophecies campaign, but he hardly counts 'ally', rather simply a pawn. It might even be possible that Abaddon would have contacted different parties and played them against eachother in whatever manner furthered his own goals. I don't see how this would make any part of prophecies a lie, although it might imply that there is hidden power (Abaddon) pulling strings here and there to guide it - although the ultimate conclusion of the campaign didn't likely go according to Abaddon's wishes. - Kitsunebi 22:48, 8 June 2007 (CDT) "Super Friend"? "Sounds like he could be a Super Friend!" Now where have I heard that before? :Why do classical american heroes come to mind? *shivers* Flechette 01:31, 23 January 2008 (UTC)